Olympiades estivales
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: La guilde de Fairy Tail autrement ou comment répondre au défi "Olympiades de l'été: Un jour, Un personnage" du forum Fairie's Fans. Label SPPS
1. Me voir si belle en ce miroir

**_NdlA :_** _Hello ! Mavel Finnigan qui est sensée faire autre chose (comme travailler) mais qui a vraiment été inspirée par les Olympiades du forum Fairy's Fan (lien dans mon profil). Voici donc le premier OS qui est sans prétention aucune, si ce n'est de me délier les doigts qui sont pour l'heure, gourds de paresse. _

_Voilà le thème Ultear/Tatouage. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Me voir si belle<strong>

Elle sortit de la cabine de douche d'un pas tremblant et s'appuya rapidement sur le lavabo afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. De sa main ridée, elle essuya la buée qui s'était déposée sur le miroir avant de s'en détourner pour s'habiller.

Se faisant, elle surprit son reflet dans le miroir et observa son dos de manière pensive.

Depuis son enfance, elle avait toujours ou presque, porté un tatouage à cet endroit, que ce soit l'emblème de la guilde Grimoire Heart ou plus récemment celui de Crime Sorciere.

Depuis le sacrifice de son temps de vie, elle ne portait plus rien à cet endroit précis, mais tout ne se résumait pas à une marque sur la peau.

Son tatouage de Grimoire avait représenté pour elle, son appartenance à l'une des guildes les plus puissantes du Royaume de Fiore. La preuve que Maître Hades l'avait recueillie, protégée et instruite.

Par la suite, après avoir combattu son rival qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa mère, elle avait été forcée de poser un regard nouveau sur ses exactions commises sous la marque du grimoire.

Elle en avait été pétrie de culpabilité et de honte et seule l'intervention de Meldy l'avait fait changer d'avis quant à son suicide.

Avec la rose, elles avaient délivrées un autre mage qui leur ressemblait de par leurs cicatrices : Jellal. Et avec lui, elles avaient changés des tiges de roses épineuses pour le profil d'une sorcière qui leur permettrait de racheter leur faute. Enfin, le croyaient-ils.

Car les gens ne changent pas. Ils apprennent seulement à mieux se cacher.

Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle avait planifié l'assassinat de Rogue sans sourciller et sans remords.

Mais le combat de ce jour-là avait tout changé. Elle s'était finalement sacrifiée, comme elle l'avait voulu. Meldy n'avait pas changé le destin, elle n'avait fait que le retarder.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne portait plus de tatouage.

Elle portait une peau dans laquelle elle se sentait encore étrangère, mais dans laquelle, elle était en accord avec elle-même.

Sa marque d'appartenance avait disparu de son dos pour fleurir sur quelqu'un d'autre sous la plus belle forme qui soit :

La vie.

La vieille femme quitta son dos du regard et dévisagea son reflet.

Etait-ce vraiment comme cela qu'elle avait imaginé sa rédemption ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne. C'était la sienne et elle était reconnaissante d'avoir été sauvée.

Ultear sourit à son reflet.

_' Oui. Je peux maintenant sourire de me voir si belle en ce miroir. '_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>NdlA:<strong> Je ne vais pas faire de longs OS (enfin, je ne crois pas) et j'espère que bien que court, il vous aura néanmoins plut. _

_**Thème de demain: **_Hisui / citrouille


	2. Halloween

**NdlA:** _Merci pour les commenaires, les filles! _

_Je ne sais pas trop d'où vient cette idée, mais bon... Bonne (mini) lecture!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Halloween<strong>

Il n'était pas d'accord. Il ne l'avait jamais été et s'il l'avait su, il ne lui aurait jamais passé le flambeau si tôt.

Hisui n'était plus sa petite grenouille chérie qui le rejoignait dans son lit pour qu'il la protège contre les monstres aux figures de citrouilles qui se cachaient sous son lit. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours eue peur des cucurbitacées ? Nul ne savait, bien que certains supposent que le fait de tomber sur une citrouille souriant d'un air mauvais dans un coin noir, pouvait effrayer n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit.

Mais maintenant, elle était la princesse et elle détenait les rênes du royaume et il n'avait plus son mot à dire.

Feu sa mère aurait bien ri de le voir aussi énervé à l'idée que sa propre fille ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite.

' _C'est bien fait pour toi ! ça t'apprendras à lui remettre les clés du royaume pour pouvoir avoir plus de temps à consacrer à tes loisirs douteux '_ lui aurait dit sa femme.

Non, il n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec les projets Eclipse que sa fille avait mis en place avec l'aide de ses propres conseillers, mais puisqu'elle gouvernait, il n'avait plus son mot à dire… Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se contenter de regarder, ça non !

Le Roi ricana de manière puérile, s'attirant le regard curieux et craintif de son majordome, qui était venu pour l'aider à s'habiller pour la cérémonie d'ouverture du Daimatô Enbu.

« En quoi voulez-vous vous déguiser, Votre Grâce ?

— Je trouve que le orange me sied particulièrement ces jour-ci…— Kabo » répondit-il de manière énigmatique.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>NdlA:<strong> Merci d'avoir lu et à demain!_

_**Thème de demain: **_Mystogan / Masque


	3. Bas les masques

****NdlA:** **_Merci pour les commenaires, les filles!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bas les masques<span>**

Ils avaient beaux être seuls, face à face à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre c'était comme si un fossé les séparait.

Erza Knightwalker le regardait les sourcils froncés et la mine déterminée.

« Je regrette, Majesté, mais je me dois de refuser votre offre, lui assura-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ? s'informa-t-il, d'une voix calme.

— Vous êtes le Roi et mon rôle est de vous protéger et pas de…

— Siéger à mes côtés ? demanda Mystogan la mine désolée, ce qui embarrassait la femme aux cheveux écarlates qui lui faisait face.

— Ce n'est pas… tenta-t-elle de se justifier avant de se faire couper la parole par son souverain qui venait de lever une main apaisante.

— Si, c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez dire, Capitaine Knightwalker. Je ne peux vous tenir rigueur pour votre franchise, étant donné que c'est des traits de votre caractère qui me plait le plus chez vous » dit-il en souriant simplement avant de se lever de son séant.

Mystogan n'insista pas et se prépara à quitter la salle du trône, lorsque la voix de son seul capitaine féminin l'arrêta.

« Majesté ? » l'appela-t-elle d'une voix forte, forte comme sa propriétaire.

L'ancien mage de Fairy Tail ne se retourna pas, mais pencha la tête de côté, afin que la jeune femme comprenne qu'il l'écoutait néanmoins.

« Etiez-vous amoureux de la Erza d'Earthland ? »

Mystogan sourit pour lui-même, mais se garda bien de le faire voir à Knightwalker qui attendait une réponse.

« Je ne veux pas être une remplaçante. Pour qui que ce soit, même pour le Roi lui-même » le prévint-elle d'une voix féroce.

Mystogan se retourna sur elle et planta son regard dans le sien sans que celle-ci n'abdique.

« Non. J'aimais Erza comme une sœur, dit-il simplement. Comme tous les mages de cette guilde avec qui j'ai grandi, précisa-t-il à la jeune femme qui le dévisageait en plissant les yeux.

— On m'a dit que vous vous cachiez derrière un masque, pour ne pas qu'elle vous reconnaisse. Pourquoi ? insista encore la Erza d'Edolas.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, trancha Mystogan avant que son visage ne s'adoucisse devant l'air blessé de la rousse. Si je me suis caché derrière un masque ce n'était pas pour me protéger, Capitaine, mais pour la protéger _elle_.

— Eh bien, protégez-moi aussi de la même manière, s'il vous plait, Majesté. Cachez-vous derrière l'étiquette, comme vous le faisiez derrière votre masque à Earthland ! répliqua Erza, vexée bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

— Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Capitaine. affirma le bleu en reprenant son chemin pour sortir, laissant la rousse debout devant le siège royal.

— POURQUOI ?! s'exclama Erza.

— Parce que ni moi, ni mon moi d'Earthland n'avons pu échapper à notre destin, lui apprit-il en lui adressant un regard.

— Qui est ? le défia la grande rousse.

— De tomber amoureux de celle qui fera tomber le masque. »

Le Roi d'Edolas n'en dit pas plus et prit définitivement congés de la rousse, qui elle, semblait avoir été frappée par la foudre.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>NdlA<span>:** Merci d'avoir lu! _

_**Thème de demain: **_Loki / Café


	4. Mesquin Qui moi?

****NdlA:** **_Merci pour les commenaires, les filles!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mesquin… Qui, moi ?!<strong>

Il était jaloux. Il avait beau repousser ce sentiment de toutes ses forces, mais le fait est qu'il était jaloux comme un pou.

Il soupira bruyamment avant de croiser bras et jambes, la mine fermée, tout en fusillant du regard la table où le Roi des Esprits avait laissé trainer ses magazines people.

Virgo lisait par-dessus l'épaule du doyen tandis qu'Aries, l'esprit du Bélier était assise à ses côtés et s'occupait à faire du tricot, pour passer le temps, ce qui ajoutait à l'agacement du Lion.

En effet, depuis le matin même, Loki n'avait pas décroché un mot et ce malgré la prévenance et la tendresse de ses amies Virgo et Aries qui avaient rapidement déclaré forfait devant l'air belliqueux du signe royal. La raison de sa mauvaise humeur ? Elle était toute simple :

Lucy, sa maîtresse était de retour après sept ans d'absence et d'incertitude et qui appelait-elle en premier ?

Caprico !

Cette vieille bique endimanchée lui avait volé sa délicieuse blonde pulpeuse et juste sous ses moustaches en plus !

Depuis qu'il était entré à son service, il avait toujours été son esprit le plus puissant. Celui qu'elle appelait pour les combats difficile et toujours, toujours avant Aquarius ou Cancer. Mais il avait fallut que l'autre cornu de mes deux revienne et fasse valoir sa durée d'appartenance supérieure à la sienne pour prendre sa place de conseiller auprès de sa chère Lucy. Il n'était même pas doué pour lui faire la cours… Mais après réflexion, mieux valait qu'il ignore comment faire la cours à la blonde, car le lion ne répondrait de rien.

De rage, il abattit son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter le Roi plongé dans ses horoscopes et Aries qui faillit se blesser avec ses aiguilles. Virgo se contenta de lui adresser un regard insondable.

« Que ce passe-t-il mon ami ? lui demanda le moustachu.

— Rien, désolé. Tu t'es blessé Aries ? demanda-t-il à sa timide voisine, qui rougit et secoua la tête de dénégation.

— Prends une tasse de café sélénique, ça t'occupera. Je l'ai torréfié moi-même » lui proposa le vieil homme en se replongeant dans son magazine.

Le lion inspira profondément avant de relâcher son souffle et de se servir une tasse du breuvage odorant. Machinalement, il touillait son café lorsqu'il eût un éclair de génie qui lui arracha un sourire solaire qu'il se hâta de dissimuler derrière sa tasse. Mais pas assez rapidement pour échapper à Aries qui ne pipa mot.

Loki venait de se rappeler une légende que lui avait racontée Crux, un jour d'insomnie.

_Un berger d'Abyssinie qui veillait sur son troupeau de chèvres en train de paître, avait un jour vu l'une de ses chèvres danser après avoir mangé les fruits rouges d'un petit arbre. C'était ainsi qu'avait _été _soi-disant découvert le café…_

Sur le coup, l'esprit du lion s'était demandé pourquoi la croix savante lui avait raconté cette histoire et en cet instant, il se retenait à grand peine de rire : S'il avait su, Crux, Grand ami de Caprico, ne lui aurait sûrement jamais raconté cette histoire.

« Majesté ! J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Loki en se levant brusquement. Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas une fête pour le retour de Lucy et des autres ? »

Le Roi le dévisagea et pesa le pour et le contre tandis qu'Aries le regardait avec espoir. Virgo, elle, adressa au lion, un regard scrutateur auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule innocent.

« C'est une bonne idée, Loki, aquiesça le souverain en se tournant vers Virgo qui lui fit une courbette. On pourrait faire à manger, mettre de la musique et faire la fête, marmonnait le vieux tandis que Loki souriait d'un air machiavélique qui repoussa Aries dans le fond du canapé.

— OUI ! s'enthousiasma Loki. On pourrait aussi leur faire découvrir _à tous_ ce fabuleux café ! » poursuivit le lion

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>NdlA:<strong> Il m'a fait marrer celu-là. A demain! _

_**Thème de demain: **_Natsu / sexe _(si si!)_


	5. Innocence et quiproquos

****NdlA:** **_Merci pour les commenaires, les filles!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Innocence et quiproquos<strong>

De bon matin, Grey Fullbuster passa les portes de la guilde habillé, une fois n'est pas coutume. Le brun lançât un salut enjoué aux mages présents et s'étonna que ses camarades présents le saluent avec un sourire en coin. Tous sans exception. Étonné et légèrement agacé, le brun se dirigea vers le bar pour commander une boisson chaude et demander à Mirajane si elle avait une idée sur le comportement bizarre des autres mages, surtout Wakaba et Macao qui s'étouffaient de rire depuis son entrée tandis que Roméo le suivait du regard, ébahi.

Mal à l'aise, il s'installa à côté de Lucy qui était au bar avec Levy mais il sursauta derechef lorsqu'il senti les ondes meurtrière de son amie l'atteindre malgré ses vêtements. Après un regard en biais, il soupira discrètement de soulagement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais Mirajane l'incita à changer d'avis d'un signe de tête.

Maussade, le mage de glace se concentra sur son petit déjeuner et commença à bavarder avec Lisanna qui elle, était comme d'habitude. Du moins, jusqu'à que Natsu n'entre dans la guilde à grands renforts de gueulements et autres coups de pieds en guise de salut. Grey prit le temps de mâcher et d'avaler le dernier bout de sa miche de pain avant d'aller calmer le rose, mais la barmaid de la guilde le coupa dans son élan.

« Retenez-là ! s'écria Mirajane.

Grey, qui pensait que Mira parlait d'Erza, chercha la rousse dans la salle, mais elle n'y était pas. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il s'aperçut que Lisanna, Mirajane et Levy ceinturaient Lucy pour empêcher celle-ci de sauter sur le rose, manifestement dans une colère noire. D'habitude si calme, la blonde paraissait vouloir aller rosser son coéquipier avec ou sans ses amies, et c'est en voyant que Levy allait bientôt se faire emporter que Grey se décida à leur prêter main forte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda-t-il aux filles pendant qu'il surveillait Lucy du coin de l'œil.

— Il a été interviewé par Jason du Sorcerer, hier, lui répondit Levy.

— Et ? répéta Grey, les yeux au plafond.

— Et tu devrais lire ce torchon, toi aussi, lui dit Lucy d'une voix mauvaise qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Page cinq, tu m'en diras des nouvelles… lâcha la blonde avant de se calmer définitivement.

— Tu me laisseras lire l'article sans essayer de le tuer pendant que je regarde ailleurs, lui demanda le brun avec un sourire en coin.

— Oh, ça oui… lui répondit encore la blonde avec une bonne humeur que l'élève d'Ul trouva de mauvaise augure…

— Tu m'expliques ?

— Bah… Finalement, je préfère te laisser lire tranquille… Parce que je sais que tu le tueras pour moi ensuite… »

' _Bon sang, mais qu'avait encore dit l'allumette ?! '_

**_-oO0Oo-_**

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur d'interviewer pour vous Natsu Dragneel, le blablabla…._

Grey lut rapidement la première partie de l'interview et sa tension redescendit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Natsu parlait de la compétition, de la guilde, de ses amis et Grey ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu mettre Lucy dans cet état. Sceptique, il leva les yeux du magazine pour interroger la blonde du regard, mais celle-ci l'incita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête encourageant.

[…]

_J — Pour terminer cet interview, je vais donc maintenant vous poser les questions que toutes nos lectrices et certains de nos lecteurs attendent : Natsu-san, avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie, actuellement ?_

_ND — Bien sûr ! Il y a Happy, Lucy, Erza et tous les autres de la guilde, pourquoi ?_

_J — Non, je voulais dire…Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dont vous êtes proche ? Quelqu'un qui vous tienne particulièrement à cœur ?_

_ND — Bah, oui, y a Lucy. Mais ça dépend des jours, parce que des fois, elle me frappe quand j'entre chez elle sans passer par la porte._

_J — Ah, mais, Lucy-san ne vous a pas laissé les clés de chez elle ?_

_ND — Nan, parce qu'elle a peur que je vienne avec Grey aussi._

_J — A-avec Grey…Grey Fullbuster?_

_ND — Ben oui, qui d'autre?_

_J — Et, euh… Est-ce que c'est sérieux, avec Lucy-san et Grey-san ?_

_ND — Avec Lucy non, parce que je sais qu'elle m'aime bien au fond, mais Grey…._

_J — ?_

_ND — Ben c'est difficile avec Grey, parce qu'il se fout tout le temps à poil alors… Et puis, j'ai jamais dit non à un défi, alors…_

[…]

**_-oO0Oo-_**

Grey gela le journal et le posa sur le comptoir. Placide, il ôta son sac et sa veste qu'il laissât à la garde d'une Lucy au sourire éclatant.

« Gardes-moi ça, tu veux ?

— OK. Donnes lui en deux de ma part, s'il te plait ! lui dit joyeusement la blonde, sous le regard désapprobateur de Levy.

— Ça marche » lui répondit seulement Grey tandis que la température ambiante descendait de plusieurs degrés.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>NdlA:<span>** Pauvre Nate... Merci d'être passé!_

**Thème de demain:** Mavis / Alcool


	6. Abus

_**NdlA :** Désolée, je suis en retard, mais mon ordi à planté et je n'étais même pas chez moi pour le faire réparer. Ça m'apprendras… Merci pour les reviews ! Bon, je suis en retard, certes, mais du coup, vous aurez double dose, parce que j'ai tout de même fait ces vignettes, donc autant que je les mette tout de même ! 3 pour le prix d'un, avec mes excuses._

_J'oubliais. Cette vignette-ci se passe pendant le camps d'entraînement avant les jeux. Comme ils n'ont jamais picolés, je me base aussi sur l'OAV et rajoute un personnage qui me plait énormément._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Abus<strong>

Elle avait mal au crââââââââne !

Elle n'aurait pas dû boire avec les filles, hier… Résultat, elle avait été beurrée comme une biscotte, avait maintenant une gueule de bois et n'avait même pas vu la fin de soirée, ce qui l'a privait sûrement d'un tas d'histoire croustillantes…

Bon sang.

La prochaine fois, elle saurait.

Elle aurait dû lire les petits caractères écrits en bleu et encadrés… Qui aurait cru que l'alcool ait autant changé depuis son temps… A croire que les brasseurs avaient dus peaufiner leur art…. Les salauds…

Elle saurait qu'il ne faut pas boire de l'alcool, même si on est un fantôme…. Ou peut-être que, parce qu'elle en était un, il valait mieux qu'elle s'abstienne ?

Ça faisait la quatrième fois depuis ce matin, que quelqu'un la traversait, alors qu'elle était étendue en croix sous un cocotier.

Mavis soupira d'agacement, sans toutefois bouger d'un orteil.

Le soleil tapait fort et s'était déplacé mais elle avait vraiment la flemme de bouger.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et la personne lui glissa doucement une paire de lunette noire sur le nez avant de lui plaquer, sans douceur, une serviette mouillée sur le visage.

La blonde grogna, sans savoir si c'était d'énervement, ou de soulagement.

Un rire grave retentit à ses côté suivi de quelques petites tapes sur sa tête douloureuse.

« Mavis, l'interpella Laxus. Est-ce que tu as lu ce qui était écrit en bleu sur la bouteille que tu as vidée cul-sec ? »

La petite secoua la tête en grognant encore une fois.

« C'était écrit : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Et quand on est aussi petit que toi, il faut prendre ces avertissements au sérieux ! »

Mavis se contente de grogner, heureuse que la serviette dissimule son sourire.


	7. Pendu

**Pendu**

Ce faisait deux bonnes heures que Kagura griffonait frénétiquement sur une feuille de papiers.

Les filles de Mermaid Heel la regardaient en fronçant les sourcils depuis un bon moment aussi, mais sans la déranger : la brune était ébouriffée car elle n'était pas encore passée par la case 'salle de bain' et elle avait l'air un peu…Folle, comme l'avait fait si justement remarquer Milianna qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Alanya se décida à poser la question que toutes se posaient

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

— Er-chan lui a dit un truc, avant de partir hier. Et ça la chagrine depuis.

— Qu'a dit Erza-san ? demanda Beth

— Elle a dit que « Les amis, c'est la famille que tu te choisis », expliqua Miliana. avant qu'un murmure n'attire leur attention sur Kagura

— … Elle a encore raison... dit-elle avant de sortir de sa chambre pour faire sa toilette, sans s'occuper des filles qui ne se cachaient même pas dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

Beth, Alanya, Miliana et Risley se précipitèrent sur le lit pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur la feuille.

_Simon :__ Frère_

_Erza :__ Grand-sœur_

_Miliana :__ Petite-sœur_

_Risley :__ Petite-sœur_

_Beth :__ Petite maman_

_Alanya :__ Tante / sœur_

Elles s'attendrirent devant la feuille avant que Miliana ne leur indique qu'il y avait encore une ligne derrière

_Lyon.B :__ Ami ou….. ?_

Suivait un gribouillis qui ressemblait à un homme qui se balançait au bout d'une corde.


	8. Carton rouge

**NdlA : **Pour les cartons et les couleurs, désolées. C'est une séquelle de la coupe du monde (puisque j'ai écrit ça en regardant la finale)...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Carton rouge<strong>

Engoncé dans sa tenue de soirée que Sting l'avait forcé à mettre, Rogue Cheney ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Le dragon noir se sentait mis à nu dans cette tenue, sans son épée, ni Frosch pour le rassurer par leur présence et le dragon slayer espérait sincèrement que tout allait bien se passer et surtout, qu'il réussirait à garder son sang-froid car toute cette mascarade l'agaçait profondément. Le jeune homme soupira et essaya de se mettre à l'aise en étendant les jambes sous la table et en inspirant à plein poumons le parfum des cerisiers en fleur dont les pétales jonchait le sol de la terrasse où devait se tenir _ce truc_.

Avoir parié avec Sting sur son combat contre Gajeel avait été une erreur, mais pas L'Erreur. Non, la véritable erreur avait été de laisser le gagnant décider du gage du perdant. C'est ainsi que Rogue s'était retrouvé coincé à ce Speed Dating, habillé comme un croque mort et coiffé comme un androgyne. Sting avait insisté pour que son ami laisse ses cheveux maintenant mi longs, épars sur ses épaules, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, car il ne voyait rien du côté droit, sa mèche obstruant totalement son champ de vision. Il avait bien essayé de la glisser derrière son oreille ou de se mettre des barrettes mais Sting avait dit alors, qu'il était _mignon_ ainsi, ce qui avait convaincu son collègue de laisser la mèche rebelle telle quelle.

Rogue observa les autres participants. Certains étaient des mages comme lui, d'autres, des personnes sans pouvoir magique. Le dragon entendit une femme arriver au son de ses talons qui claquaient sur le parquet et lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, il la reconnut comme l'une des présentatrices du Daimatô Enbu. Jenny Quelque chose, la blonde qui faisait partie de Blue Pegasus et qui sortait occasionnellement avec Hibiki Laytis. Comment le savait-il ? Sting adorait lire les revues à scandales… Sûrement pour vérifier que ses frasques n'étaient pas passées inaperçues et entreraient bien dans les annales…. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque ladite Jenny posa trois blocs de post-it moyens sur sa table, avant de s'éloigner pour distribuer les autres.

« Bonjour à tous et bien venus à notre Crocus Speed Dating mensuel, annonça-t-elle en balayant la terrasse du regard, les mains dans le dos. Comme à chaque fois, je vais rappeler les règles, donc pour les habitués, vous pouvez prendre un verre au bar en attendant que j'aie fini » dit-elle avec un sourire à 100 000 jewels.

Tous les hommes présents lui lancèrent des regards amusés, puis allèrent se servir un verre comme proposé, le laissant seul avec la blonde pulpeuse qui lui adressa un sourire affecté.

« Je suis honorée d'accueillir un des dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth parmi nous et j'espère que votre chasse sera fructueuse, entama la blonde en riant toute seule de sa plaisanterie. Rogue se rembrunit. Le principe est simple : Aujourd'hui, vous allez rencontrer trois demoiselles bien sous tous rapports et vous pourrez discuter pendant cinq minutes maximum. Ensuite, le gong sonnera et vous devrez changer de partenaire. Si une des demoiselles ne vous plait pas, je vous invite à lui donner un post-it rouge. Pour celle avec qui vous voudriez discuter un peu plus, il faut lui donner le post-it jaune et pour celle qui vous plait vraiment, vous pouvez lui donner le post-it rose. Vous avez tout compris ? »

Rearlight ouvrait de grands yeux interrogateurs et Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête.

' _En gros, ça veut dire : Carton rouge = tu dégages, Carton jaune = A (re)voir et Rose = Viens avec moi et nous pourront nous embrasser à perdre haleine sur une plage durant le soleil couchant pendant que des mouettes tourneront haut dans le ciel… Par le caleçon de Gemma, Sting va en prendre plein la tronche dès que j'en aurais terminé avec cette corvée ! ' _

Il avait compris, que le supplice commence.

Une jeune femme brune s'approcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à sa table et y pris place sans y avoir été invitée. Rogue retint un soupir d'agacement.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Romea Johns et je suis folle de vos cheveux ! débuta-t-elle d'emblée de sa voix haut perchée. J'ai dix-huit ans et ai presque du menacer l'organisatrice pour qu'elle me laisse vous approcher ! Vous savez, je n'ai fait que vous admirer pendant les Grands Jeux magiques et j'ai hâte que les prochains n'arrivent ! J'aime beaucoup les chats, mais je préfère les chiens, j'ai deux sœurs mais…. »

Rogue décrocha.

_Comment une femme pouvait-elle dire autant de mots sans intérêt ? et sans reprendre son souffle non plus ? Elle allait s'étouffer, si elle continuait sur sa lancée !_

Rogue se demandait si elle le prendrait mal, s'il le lui disait… mais le gong de la fin le sauva.

La dame se leva et pris avec émotion le carton rouge qu'il lui tendit, le visage impassible.

Elle lui fit signe jusqu'à qu'elle parvienne à la porte, mais sa remplaçante était déjà assise.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation et se contentait d'ignorer ses amies qui l'avait accompagnée, tout en regardant ses pieds avec considération. Lorsque le gong retentit, elle s'éjecta de la chaise avec un si soulagement si visible que Rogue s'en trompa de carton et lui en donna un jaune. Surprise, la demoiselle s'inclina profondément devant lui, mais le mage de Sabertooth n'eut pas le temps de se sentir gêné car la jeune femme avait mal calculé la distance entre elle et la table.

Elle se cogna violement la tête, faisant tinter le verre et la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dessus. Son amie accourut pour l'éloigner, mais Rogue, qui riait intérieurement, se disait que la jeune femme devait sûrement avec plus mal dans son orgueil qu'à sa tête.

Vint la troisième et dernière candidate à laquelle Rogue offrit un demi-sourire de soulagement. Parce que c'était bientôt fini, pas parce qu'il trouvait son allure agréable.

Certes, la dame était agréable. Un corps aux courbes déliées, elle était de taille moyenne mais elle était bien proportionnée. Un visage en forme de corps et de magnifiques cheveux auburn. Un visage agréable, et des lèvres faites pour les baisers, elle était totalement le type de femme que Sting mangeait au petit déjeuner. La dame, encouragée par le sourire de son vis-à-vis entama la conversation.

« Dorénavant je saurais que les rumeurs sont fausses : Vous n'êtes pas hautain, comme une de mes amies me l'avait dit.

— ….

_' Alors comme ça, on dit que je suis hautain ? '_

— En tout cas, personnellement, je me fiche que vous faisiez partie d'une guilde qui a perdu contre une autre qui sortait de nulle part…. continuait-elle.

— ….

_' Charmante '_

— En tout cas, je trouve que vous vous êtes bien battu, dans le dernier match, même si j'ai trouvé que vous vous êtes laissé emporter par des sentiments inutiles….

_' C'est assez '_

Rogue regarda pour la première fois, la femme qui se trouvait devant lui et qui adorait visiblement s'écouter parler. Il ressentit une joie presque sauvage lorsqu'il saisit nonchalamment le carton avant de le lui donner en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard insondable. Le gong n'avait pas encore sonné, et Rogue venait de la renvoyer dans ses pénates.

Celle-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour le toiser et s'en allât d'une démarche rageuse dans une envolée de cheveux au couleur d'automne.

Elle croisa Sting peu avant la sortie et celui-ci se retourna sur elle, avant de foncer sur Rogue au pas de charge.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? t'as vu le canon et tu la laisses filer comme ça ?! » s'exclama Sting en prenant à témoin les autres hommes qui approuvèrent.

Rogue dissimula un sourire derrière sa mèche avant de se lever. Il ré-attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval avec un soupir de bien-être avant de regarder Sting fixement. Le dragon blanc sentait l'embrouille à des kilomêtres, mais étant donné de la situation dont venait de sortir Rogue, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Rogue le dévisagea encore pendant quelques secondes avant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. C'était un petit coup, compte tenu de la force de Rogue et de l'endurance de Sting, donc le blanc devrait s'en remettre. Le fils de Skiadrum haussa les épaules et pris congés de son hôtesse, tandis que celle-ci regardait sa victime, effarée.

Sting Eucliffe, sonné, gisait sur le sol, un tic nerveux agitant sa jambe avec un carton rose fuchsia incrusté dans le front.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NdlA:<strong> _A demain, pour le Evergreen / Titania!


	9. Chacun la sienne

**NdlA:**_Bonjour! Merci pour les commenataires ;)_

Juste une précision: Pour Carton Rouge, ce n'était pas sensé être un yaoi, (mais il est soft), mais j'ai pas pu résister... Je voulais que ce soit Frosh qui ait le carton Rose dès le départ, mais finalement, c'est ce brigand de Sting qui l'a eu.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chacun la sienne<strong>

Rentré de mission la veille, Elfman se tenait en retrait de l'agitation habituelle de la guilde. Appuyé contre le mur, à côté de la porte qui donnait sur l'infirmerie, il observait pensivement ses camarades chahuter joyeusement à leur habitude. Lucy, Laki et Levy qui devaient sûrement discuter de livre à une table, accompagnées de Wendy et Chalulu qui les écoutaient sans vraiment comprendre de quoi elles parlaient. Natsu et Happy qui mangeaient comme des ogres, pendant que Roméo leur racontait sa dernière mission. Grey qui lisait le journal tandis que Juvia le dévorait des yeux non loin. Macao et Wakaba qui se chamaillaient allégrement à une table, pendant que Readus peignait Mira-nee et Kinana, occupées à servir les mages.

La guilde de Fairy tail était tout de même bien calme, mais le détenteur de l'âme du Roi des Bêtes n'était pas dupe. C'était seulement le calme avant la tempête, ou du moins jusqu'à qu'un des mages fasse un écart et allume la mèche. Un mage comme un de ceux-là, pensa Elfman en observant les Rajinshûs passer la porte, sans trompettes ni fanfare. Laxus ouvrait la marche : la mine fermée, mains dans les poches et les bras cachés par son manteau attachés aux épaules. Suivaient les Dieux des éclairs. Fried qui les laissât pour tout de suite s'accouder au bar, puis Bickslow qui lui, suivit Laxus avec Ever.

Evergreen, dont le rêve le plus cher était de devenir une fée, et encore mieux : La reine des fées, Titania.

Hélas pour elle, le surnom était déjà pris par Erza et au corps défendant de celle-ci, ce qui était un sujet de querelle facile pour les deux jeune femmes. Le Petit-frère de Mirajane posa les yeux sur Erza, toujours occupée avec sa part de fraisier alors que Laxus, Evergreen et Bickslow allaient s'installer à leur table habituelle située au premier étage. Le blanc soupira et changea légèrement de position tout en restant debout contre le mur.

Erza avait beaucoup souffert dans sa jeunesse et Elfman comprenait bien son tempérament solitaire, ombrageux mais qui restait aussi aimant et loyal pour ses amis. En colère et en combat, elle était terrifiante, mais la rousse était aussi une jeune femme fragile, qui prêtait vraiment attention aux gens qui l'entouraient et dont elle prenait grand soin malgré ses manières quelques eu abruptes. Elfman trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu par certains côtés, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais pu nourrir le même genre de sentiment pour Erza que ceux qu'il avait pour Evergreen.

Ever avait appréhendé des pans de sa personnalité que même sa grande-sœur avait du mal à comprendre. La verte avait pris le taureau par les cornes et l'avais forcé à se regarder dans une glace et l'avait contraint à arrêter de se dévaloriser. Elle l'avait forcé à voir sa faiblesse et lui avait donné un raison de se dépasser, une raison de gagner du pouvoir pour protéger ses amis et ceux qu'il aimait. Même Erza et Grande Sœur n'y étaient pas parvenue, et surtout, sans le frapper ou le blesser. Ever lui avait fait relever la tête et l'avait tiré vers le haut. Bien sûr, quelque fois elle s'était aidée de son sempiternel éventail pour lui faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête, mais la plupart du temps elle n'en avait même pas besoin.

Le seul fait qu'elle le regarde d'un air sévère lui donnait envie de se dépasser et lorsqu'ils partageaient de rares moments de complicité, le Strauss les gardait en mémoire précieusement, en réserve pour les coups durs. Mais cela ne ferait qu'un temps, car il était bien décidé à obtenir tout de cette femme qui faisait semblant de l'ignorer tout en veillant jalousement sur lui.

Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard interrogateur posé sur lui, regard rendu inoffensif par sa paire de lunette.

D'humeur taquine, il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de tourner son regard à lui, sur Lisanna qui venait vers lui.

Evergreen des Rajinshûs n'était pas Titania.

Erza était la Titania de Fairy Tail.

Mais Evergreen était sa Reine à lui.

Sa Dame.

Et c'était chacun la sienne.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdlA:<strong> _Voilà! Bon... Je vais tacher de travailler sur l'OS de demain, car je n'en ai plus d'avance, malheureusement T_T. Mais dans un élan d'optimiste, je vous dis à demain pour le thème_ **Grey / Déclic**


	10. Et la lumière fut

_**NdlA : **J'avoue, celui-ci est bof... Mais il m'a fait rire, donc je partage._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et la lumière fut<strong>

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux depuis un long moment.

Grey était fatigué, mais il savait qu'il pourrait encore tenir le coup. Il avait déjà essuyé des batailles plus rudes que celle-ci et même si l'aura de danger qui entourait le mage qui lui faisait face dégageait à des kilomètres, le mage de glace tint bon. Perdre son sang-froid sera la meilleure manière de perdre le combat tout court.

La poussière accumulée par ses culbutes dans le cube de Tartaros lui collait à la peau, et sa sueur dégoulinant entre ses omoplates le faisait se sentir poisseux, mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qui était important, était le mage qui se trouvait devant lui et qui aurait pu être une version de lui adulte dans la pleine force de l'âge.

Plus il le regardait, plus il se disait que son apparence lui disait quelque chose...mais quoi ? Il ne savait le dire.

Un sentiment de déjà vu, quelque chose de familier, de chaleureux et d'heureux.

Le démon de glace lui fit un sourire, même son sourire lui semblait familier, pourtant Grey n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus. N'y tenant plus, il posa carrément la question .

« Toi... Qui es-tu au juste ?

Le démon baissât la tête et ferma les yeux, toujours souriant.

— Je suis... »

Il laissât traîner sa phrase d'une manière théâtrale, et le mage de Fairy Tail sentit qu'il allait enfin se rappeler l'origine de cette impression familière. Il y était presque ! Comme lorsque la goutte qui devait faire déborder le vase se retenait encore en tremblant au dessus.

« ...Ton père »

Et là, Grey eut le déclic.

Son visage s'éclairât, heureux d'avoir enfin pu retrouver la mémoire.

Il claquât des doigts et pointa le mage du tartare de l'index en souriant béatement.

« C'EST ÇA ! L'empire contre-attaque, la célèbre réplique de Dark Vador à Luke Skywalker ! S'écria-t-il sous l'air ahuri de l'autre mage. Pfiou, soupira la fée de glace. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir où j'avais pu voir ce genre de scène, mais Lucy nous avait fait regarder ce film, un soir et j'avais adoré ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé »

En écoutant le fils du corps qu'il habitait, Silver se disait qu'avoir le cerveau gelé devait être un risque inhérent du métier de mage maniant la glace.

Il devrait faire attention pour que ça ne lui arrive pas.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>NdlA:<strong> Verdict? Désolée, c'était gros comme une maison, mais ça m'a fait marrer de faire ce thème comme ça._

_Je vous dis à demain avec le thème_ **Eve / Soleil**


	11. Rêve éveillé

**Rêve éveillé**

Ils avaient vraiment bien fait de venir à la piscine municipale, pour ce jour de congés pour le Daimatô Enbu. Toutes les plus jolies filles des guildes y participant étaient là et en maillot de bain, par dessus le marché.

Eve était aux anges.

Planté entre les parasols de Ren et d'Erza-san de Fairy Tail, le blond ne savait plus où regarder. Tellement de splendeurs à porté de regards. Il soupira rêveusement, en ignorant Ren qui lui disait de s'installer sur le transat de gauche, tandis qu'Hibiki occupait celui à la droite du mage d'air.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Laki-san et Kinana-san qui s'enfuiyaient loin d'eux. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il leur restait encore Erza-san et Lucy-san allongée à côté.

« Eve, l'interpella la voix agacée de Ren. Ne reste pas là. Je sais que tu aimes le soleil, mais tu vas...

Je n'aime pas le soleil » le coupa doucement Eve en caressant du regard les courbes de Titania du regard.

Non, il n'aimait pas le soleil.

Le soleil faisait fondre sa neige, comme la lune faisait fondre la glace de Grey-san. Au soleil, sa magie était moins puissante et il devait redoubler d'efforts pour que les dégats infligés par ses attaques soient aussi puissantes que d'habitude.

La seule chose qu'il aimait quand il y avait du soleil, c'était regarder les filles dorer au soleil comme des pancakes beaucoup plus appétissants.

Son regard caressa les chevilles déliées d'Erza-san, en remontant sur ses mollets et cuisses parfaitement galbées pour enfin arriver sur son ventre plat et sa poitrine de rêve.

Il eut une bouffée de chaleur telle que Ren crut apercevoir un nuage de vapeur s'échapper de sa cervelle. Le mage d'air, maintenant énervé se leva de son transat pour lui remettre les idées en place avec une grande claque dans son dos strié de bandages, séquelles de son combat contre Rufus.

« OUAILLEEEEE ! s 'écria le cadet de Trimens en sautillant hors de portée du noir.

— Je te l'avais dit ! Lui rappela le petit-ami de Sherry. Ne restes pas au soleil, mais maintenant, on dirait que c'est trop tard... »

Non, Eve n'aimait pas le soleil.

Et sa peau de blond non plus, apparemment.


	12. Carte Passe temps

_NdlA : J'avoue, celui-ci m'a pas mal fait ricaner._

_J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur eux, parce que Hudgi Ny le fait parfaitement et comble ce besoin de lire des choses sur eux avec sa fic de la mort « Baram Alliance No drable » que je vous conseille si vous ne lisez pas déjà._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Carte passe-temps<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Kyôka attendait que Mard Geer bouge ses fesses fermes et blasées pour venir lui donner un coup de main dans son laboratoire. La femme oiseau soupira une énième fois en se demandant — encore — ce qui pouvait bien retenir leur leader en second, dans la salle du trône.

Habituellement, il y lisait, mais il n'avait jamais mis plus de deux heures pour terminer un livre et venir en demander un autre à Seira qui se faisait une joie de partager ses lectures avec le brun. Or, cette fois-ci, elle avait appris par Seira elle-même, que l'objet de son attention n'était pas venu lui en emprunter de nouveau... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait retenir son attention aussi longtemps pour qu'il s'abstienne de errer dans leur repère pour surveiller ce qu'ils faisaient?

Non pas que Kyôka ait besoin de surveillance, non. Mais des membres comme Ezel ou Jackall, qui s'ennuyaient facilement, devaient toujours être surveillés. D'une façon ou d'une autre. En parlant de ça, le démon femelle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas non plus vu l'ombre de la queue de Jackall depuis un moment déjà...

Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Mais que trafiquaient-ils donc ? se demandait la femme en ralentissant le pas aux abords de la salle du trône, de laquelle ne filtrait que quelques bruits se résumant à des murmures gutturaux, de temps en temps.

La femme oiseau inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer dans la salle en prenant ses précautions pour ne pas déranger les deux hommes, au cas où ils seraient occupés à ce-à-quoi-elle-pensait. Précautions inutiles, car tous les deux étaient bels et bien habillés et avaient leur attention accaparée par quelque chose que Mard tenait dans ses mains et avec laquelle il semblait jouer.

Kyôka se racla la gorge, pour se faire remarquer, mais ce fut à nouveau peine perdue et elle étudia ses deux collègues, les sourcils froncés.

Mard Geer, habituellement affalé sur le trône était, en ce moment même, assis, les pieds bien à plat sur le sol. Il était penché sur l'objet qu'il tenait, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses et le cou tendu, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose jaillir du truc. Jackall n'était pas en reste, question comportement bizarre. Lui aussi, était penché sur ce que tenait Mard, les oreilles tendue vers l'avant, dans l'expectative. Posture d'attente et de fébrilité, accentuée par la queue du chacal qui battait l'air derrière lui comme celle d'un chat intrigué.

Kyôka s'approcha encore, toujours invisible pour les deux silencieux, lorsqu'enfin, elle pu voir ce que tripotait Mard. Quand elle compris de quoi il s'agissait, elle décida que la fuite était la meilleure réaction possible...

_' Qui avait bien pu leur faire une blague pareille? '_

Mard allait être furieux lorsque le sort disparaîtrait et encore plus, lorsqu'il allait réaliser qu'il s'était laissé berner par un simple sort écrit sur une carte magique.

En sortant précipitamment, elle faillit percuter Ki-su, qui venait en sens inverse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? lui demanda-t-il en lui indiquant les deux occupants de la salle d'un signe du menton.

Kyôka réprima un sourire tandis que Jackall laissait échapper un grognement mécontent en tendant une patte griffue vers la carte avant d'être arrêté d'une tape de la part de Mard.

_' Mais ! Rhoo...'_

— Alors ? Insista l'homme masqué avant que Kyôka ne l'entraîne plus loin.

— Ils se sont fait envoûtés par une carte magique. Sûrement oubliée là par une des fées.

— C'est dangereux ?

— Non. Ils en ont encore pour un moment, mais ça va finir par disparaître, le rassura-t-elle.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, au juste ? demanda encore le masqué en jetant un œil dans la salle.

— Ils retournent la carte, dit l'oiseau en souriant moqueusement.

— Pourquoi ? Et depuis combien de temps ? s'étonna encore le mage noir.

— Ils font ça depuis environ deux heures et des brouettes.

— Deux heures ?!

— Oui, la carte les pousse à continuer jusqu'à qu'ils trouvent la solution à l'énigme qui est inscrite dessus...

— ...qui est ?

— « La réponse est au dos »

— ….

— ...

— ... Tu veux dire qu'ils retournent la carte en pensant que la réponse est ...

— ... au dos de la carte, oui. » lui, répondit Kyôka qui hésitait entre éclater de rire, brûler la carte ou immortaliser ce moment sur un lacrima.

**~oO0Oo~**

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Cana Alberona jeta son tas de cartes en les éparpillant sur sa table.

«Et merde!

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Macao, inquiet.

— J'ai perdu une de mes cartes, c'est fâcheux... lui répondit la fille de Gildartz en fusillant du regard les cartes présentes.

— Une carte puissante ? interrogea Wakaba qui se joint à la conversation.

— Non, mais elle me permettait de me sauver d'un rendez-vous ennuyeux... se lamenta la brune, la mine boudeuse.

— Comment tu faisais ça? C'était une carte de quoi? demanda encore Macao, curieux.

Cana pris un air penaud en ramassant ses cartes.

— Ben, quand je m'ennuyais, je donnait cette carte à mon rendez-vous et pendant qu'il cherchait la solution, je me carapatait, expliqua-t-elle sans remords.

— Cana, soupira Wakaba. C'est pas correct d'ensorceler un potentiel petit-ami ennuyeux pour te sauver parce que tu t'ennuies...

— Ouais, c'est vraiment une mauvaise blague, renchérit Macao.

La fille de Gildartz hausse les épaule avant de lever la main pour commander à boire.

— La fin justifie les moyens.»

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>NdlA:<strong> Pour la suite, je ne pense poster que le dernier OS déjà écrit. Les vacances sont finies pour moi et on me réclame ailleurs. Mais bon, qui sait? Peut-être que je posterais des thème du mois d'août si ça m'inspire. Encore merci pour tous les commentaires! Et je me met à jour de lmes lectures dès que je peux_


	13. Entrainement

**Entrainement**

« Guihii »

' _Non '_

« Gui hii »

' _Non plus '_

« Gihii »

' _Presque…Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! '_

« Gehee ! »

Il éclata de rire devant sa glace avant de reprendre un air sérieux pour recommencer. Pour voir si ça avait le même impact que quand _Lui _le faisait.

« Gehee ! »

C'était ça ! Il se prit le menton dans la main pour se sourire fièrement dans la glace. Allez, encore une fois pour vérifier…

« GEHEE ! »

' _Yes ! J'ai trou…. '_

« LILY ! DEPECHES-TOI DE SORTIR DE LA DOUCHE, IL FAUT QUE J'AILLE AU PETIT COIN ! hurla Levy que Lily entendait trépigner devant la porte de la douche.

— J'arrive ! la rassura l'exceed noir avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans la glace. GE-….

— LILY !

Le petit chat noir eut à peine le temps de laisser passer une crevette enceinte jusqu'aux yeux avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez.

— Le dernier essai était parfait ! » lui assura Levy de l'intérieur de la salle de bain tandis qu'une goutte glissait doucement sur la tempe du chat noir qui ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdlA:<strong> Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
